


Cornelia.

by Lullabyofwanda



Series: Las escenas escondidas de Gamja. [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, Multi, my babies are stupid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabyofwanda/pseuds/Lullabyofwanda
Summary: Cornelia ha empezado a hacer buenas migas con su acompañante de viaje, Atreyu.





	1. en el bosque.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto ocurrió en una partida de D&D de la que se fue un poco el tono. Créditos a mi bellísima DM por el bebé Atreyu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cornelia se escondía en el bosque cuando se encuentra con alguien especial...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cornelia es mi personaje aasimar druida de D&D.

Había quedado con Imogen para leer uno de sus escritos, pero prefería estar en la compañía de las plantas a pasar un rato con aquella muchacha. Era una buena chica, y la mar de agradable, pero estar a solas con sus comentarios insinuantes y sus manos largas era lo más incómodo que había vivido Cornelia en su vida. Así que, como una cobarde (o eso la había llamado Eros), le pidió a su hermana que se disculpase por ella y huyó al bosque. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar, además de preparar un potaje de canónigos para la cena, así que se puso a rebuscar por la tierra y a meter los ingredientes en una cesta que siempre escondía en el agujero de un bellasombra. 

El bosque silbaba como si intentase hablarle, como una suave melodía. Aquello le recordaba a Beatrice, a su sonrisa y a su voz melódica. Siempre intentaba ser elocuente y graciosa, pero desde el primer beso que la pelirroja le había dado, no era capaz de soltar dos palabras seguidas cuando estaba en su presencia. Lo único bueno es que no vivía cerca, no coincidía con ella tantas veces como con las demás, no tendría que enfrentarse a aquello. 

Una vez tuvo la cesta llena, se tiró sobre la hierba para intentar escuchar todos los sonidos que las ramas, los animales y el viento tenían para ella. Pero al cerrar los ojos, en lugar de centrarse, sus pensamientos se iban a los labios de Beatrice, a esos carnosos y rosas. Los susurros del viento se convirtieron en su voz, estaba totalmente envuelta en el recuerdo de Beatrice pero de repente…

\- ¿Qué haces ahí tirada.

La peli-blanca se sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos a la par que se incorporaba. Beatrice estaba allí, con su guitarra y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tragó saliva e intentó recomponerse mientras la muchacha seguía hablando.

\- He ido a verte a tu casa, pero tu hermana me ha dicho que estarías por aquí - dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella -. Realmente me ha preguntado si soy mi prima Imogen, cuando le he dicho que no es cuando me ha mandado para acá. ¿Estás huyendo de Imogen?

\- N-no. No, es que había quedado con ella, pero le dije a mi madre que le haría potaje de cenar y yo… - se rascó la mejilla, intentando no mirarla directamente. Estaba tan guapa. 

\- ¿Se te da bien cocinar? Eso es genial - aquello era un comentario agradable, pero ambas sabían que no había ido allí para hablar de eso -. Bueno, a mi se me da bien tocar.

\- Sí… ¿Entonces has venido a verme a mí? ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, _ kkoch _\- era otra manera de decir flor -, me gustaría hablar de lo que ocurrió el otro día. 

Cornelia parpadeó varias veces antes de poder reaccionar. 

\- Ya yo… No sabía qué decir, la verdad.

\- ¿Te gustó? - preguntó, pero antes de esperar a la respuesta, volvió a formular -. ¿Te gusto?

Hubo un silencio, un silencio lo suficientemente largo para que Cornelia tuviese tiempo de pensar en la respuesta.

\- Yo… Sí, y sí… - Podía ver la cara que pondría Eros al enterarse de esa doble afirmación.

Después, se inclinó a besarla, pero Beatrice se rió haciendo que la joven se avergonzarse de aquello.

\- No esperaba otra respuesta, aunque supuse que titubearías más - dijo en tono de burla.

Cornelia frunció el ceño, molesta. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero los labios de la pelirroja se lo impidieron. Aquel beso era cálido, menos apasionado que el primero, pero más cariñoso. 

\- Tú también me gustas, Cornelia.

Y otra vez se había quedado sin respuesta a aquello. Cornelia sentía que estaba fuera de lugar y la ansiedad por encajar y ser como las demás le había llevado a ello, pero los labios de Beatrice eran tan suaves… Acabó por dar el paso y esta vez fue ella quién se lanzó a besar a la bardo. 

Se tumbaron en el césped juntas, se rieron y Beatrice le tocó una canción. Quizá se podría acostumbrar a ello, quizá a la gente le gustaba porque se sentía genial.


	2. en el bosque.

En las últimas noches, el último pensamiento de la última reina de Cheonsa era el mismo: seguridad. El brazo de Atreyu agarrando su cintura contra él era como un cinturón que la mantenía con la certeza de una vida mejor. Una creencia de que, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, junto a él estaría a salvo. Estaba segura de que ese último pensamiento era el culpable del sueño que había vivido aquella noche. 

Atreyu se encargaba de trenzar el pelo de Bal, el mismo pelo largo que llevaba cuando ella le conoció. Mientras, Cornelia y Turi tomaban un té invisible, todo esto en el bosque junto a la casa de Bal. Una familia de cuatro, una vida que jamás se hubiese imaginado.

Pero el sueño no duraría para siempre, y unos pocos rayos de sol que se habían colado entre las cortinas fueron los culpables de su desvelo. Y no, no estaba viviendo su sueño, pero estar recostada sobre el pecho de aquel guardia se acercaba levemente a vivirlo. Sus labios fueron al cuello de él, y después de unos tímidos besos, la pelirrosa fue a levantarse.

\- Ah… Cornelia - murmuró -. ¿Pasa algo?

\- Ha amanecido, voy a levantarme. Puedes dormir un rato más - dijo con su acento, mientras se soltaba de él con cuidado -. Voy a la bañera.

\- Gracias, pero creo que voy a aprovechar para hacer ejercicio, y cuando salgas del baño te hago el relevo.

Con una sonrisa, Cornelia le dejó en la cama estirándose. Fue directa al baño, esperando a estar tras la puerta para quitarse la ropa del todo. Era una bañera bastante grande, le recordaba a la que tenía Bal en su casa, pero al contrario que aquella, esta parecía disponer de agua corriente. 

Llenó la tina mientras aprovechaba para intentar acicalarse las alas, aunque no había llegado a la mitad cuando se dió cuenta de que, por mucho que lo intentase, seguía sin llegar hasta la parte más central. Se metió en la bañera, se había dado por vencida con la limpieza hasta que escuchó a Atreyu gruñir levemente desde fuera mientras llevaba a cabo el ejercicio.

\- Atreyu… - lo llamó en un tono bastante tímido, pero al ver que no la había oído, repitió en voz alta - ¡Atreyu!

El semiorco no tardó ni dos segundos en acercarse a la puerta.

\- ¿Va todo bien, Cornelia?

\- Ah… ¿Puedes entrar un momento? Necesito tu ayuda.

\- Claro… - fue diciendo mientras abría la puerta, con la mano frente a sus ojos, como si no quisiera ver nada -. ¿Estás decente?

\- No te preocupes, ven… 

Cornelia se quedó de espaldas a la puerta, con las piernas pegadas al pecho y sentada en la tina, apartándose el pelo para que no se le enredase con las plumas.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? - Volvió a preguntar, tragando saliva al final. No, no podía ver prácticamente nada en aquella posición, pero aun así sentía sus mejillas calientes.

\- Ah… - estuvo a punto de responder un “a ti” -. No alcanzo a limpiarme las alas, ¿me ayudas?

\- Por supuesto.

Con cuidado y mimo, el semiorco fue quitando la suciedad de las alas, llenándolas de agua. A pesar de la situación, sus ojos se iban hacia el cuello de Cornelia con unas ganas que intentaba reprimir apretando los labios. La tensión y el silencio parecieron desaparecer cuando, después de una de las caricias de Atreyu en su espada, Cornelia saltó en el agua con una risa nerviosa.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño? - Preguntó alarmado.

\- N-no, no. Es que ahí tengo la piel sensible y siento cosquillas.

\- Ah… Cosquillas, ¿eh? - Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro.

Como buena hermana pequeña, la reina ya sabía qué venía después de aquel gesto. Él comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras esta se revolvía en el agua, salpicando con las alas.

\- ¡Hala! Ya te he empapado entero, ¡te lo mereces! - Le recriminó, haciendo un pequeño mohín, pero no realmente molesta -. Ahora te tendrás que quitar la ropa.

\- Claro, seguro que no lo has hecho a propósito, ¿verdad? - Comentó entre risas.

\- Pues no. Realmente puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero si yo fuera tú, me quitaría la ropa moja-... - no terminó la frase, la camisa de Atreyu volando por su izquierda la dejó sin palabras.

La reina se giró tímidamente, poniéndose en pie pero tapándose con las alas. 

\- ¿Bien con esto? - Cuestionó Atreyu, queriendo asegurarse.

\- Ah… - titubeó ella -. Bueno, los pantalones también los tienes mojados...

Fue la señal que necesitaba. El semiorco se terminó de quitar la ropa, entró en la bañera, y cogiendo la cara de Cornelia con suavidad, juntó sus labios. Las alas de esta se abrieron y los rodearon a ambos. 

Las manos verdes no se quedaron demasiado en la misma posición, bajaron con decisión por el cuerpo de la aasimar en caricias, con la misma pasión que estaba poniendo en el beso. 

Esta echó los brazos en torno al cuello ajeno para no molestar el recorrido que iba haciendo hasta su entrepierna. Metió el rostro en el cuello de Atreyu cuando llegó a su destino, y sin quererlo soltó el primer suspiro. Fueron unos minutos en los que el semiorco estuvo jugando al roce, ahogando los sonidos que salían de la boca de Cornelia con numerosos y húmedos besos, hasta que esta pareció estallar. 

Por muy fuerte que pareciese, sus piernas temblaban tanto que sentía cómo acabaría cayendo. Pero Atreyu actuó rápido, llevando sus firmes manos hasta la zona de los riñones, moviéndola con rapidez contra la pared. 

\- Te juro que te adoro… - le susurró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Y-y yo a ti, mi amor… - alcanzó a decir ella.

Sus manos bajaron de nuevo a sus muslos, pero esta vez fue para levantarla. Más besos, más mimos… una primera y suave acometida. Habría seguido, pero las alas de Cornelia se movieron, interrumpiendo la concentración de ambos.

\- P-perdón, a veces me cuesta controlarlas, y más en estas situaciones.

\- No te preocupes - pasó la naricilla por la ajena, en una carantoña.

\- ¿Podemos cambiar de posición? 

Se apartó de ella, toda la seguridad que había tenido minutos antes se estaba desvaneciendo, pero esta vez fue Cornelia quién tomó la delantera, indicando que se sentase y colocándose a horcajadas sobre este. 

\- Eres preciosa… - susurró, llevando su boca al pecho de Cornelia para llenarla de besos.

\- Ah...

Sus dedos pasaron por el pecho del guardia, bajando hasta su pelvis, acariciando su sexo con suavidad antes de volver a introducirlo. Las alas se abrieron como si hubieran pulsado un botón. Durante el último año había aprendido a controlarlas, pero en estas situaciones le gustaba dejarlas libres.

\- Ah… Cornelia…

\- Tra-tranquilo - le murmuró, pegando su pecho contra él -. Despacio, ¿sí?

Él asintió, y con suaves embestidas fue moviéndose, llevándola a ritmo. De nuevo con cariño y mimo que fue derivando en algo más sucio, con fuertes gemidos por parte de ambos.


	3. lástima.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cornelia y Atreyu comparten un momento íntimo después de escapar con vida de un peligroso encuentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto también ocurrió en una partida de D&D en la que sí, también se fue un poco el tono. Créditos a mi lindísima DM por Atreyu Babylion.

\- Me cortaré la lengua - bromeó el semiorco, acariciando el brazo de Cornelia, a la cual tenía encima desde hace un rato, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener ganas de moverse.

\- No digas esas cosas, sería una gran pérdida - le reprochó, a lo que este rió levemente.

\- Bueno, por ahora nadie se me ha quejado - hablaban de temas diferentes, pero aquella frase le hizo comprender a la pelirrosa por dónde andaban los tiros.

\- Ah… Yo hablo de cuando hablas, ¿eh? De lo otro… No puedo decir nada porque no lo hemos hecho nunca.

\- Puedo hacerlo cuando quieras - se inclinó levemente para acercarse a sus labios.

La reina correspondió aquello terminando con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, mientras este la apretaba, no con demasiada fuerza, contra su pecho. Los dos se quedaron uno minutos en silencio, en los que Atreyu empezó a pensar si había hecho bien en decir aquello o sólo había conseguido incomodar a la aasimar, pero ella tenía la mente en unos meses atrás, cuando aún dormía con Bal. 

Su recuerdo estaba en lo torpe que fue la primera vez que estuvo sexualmente con el semielfo en una cama, las alas les molestaban, o al menos a ella, e impedían algunas posturas en especial. A pesar de lo vergonzoso que podía ser aquello, se le dibujó una sonrisa de añoranza que no pasó desapercibida para el guardia.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - Él también sonrió, quizá por inercia, quizá porque le encantaba la sonrisa de la joven.

\- En lo incómoda que estoy cuando me tumbo sobre mis alas. Es difícil encontrar una postura correcta a veces.

\- ¿Estás incómoda así? - Se movió preocupado, pero tampoco la apartó de su lado.

\- No, no - respondió con suavidad en su acento -. Hablaba en el caso de… Que usases la lengua.

Parpadeó por unos instantes con un gesto confuso, pero acabó por sonreír, mostrando sus pequeños colmillos de orco. Quizá no fuese Bal con sus ideas “pervertidas”, pero Atreyu parecía pensar rápido. 

Se inclinó hacia Cornelia y empezó a besarle la zona de la clavícula. Llevó la mano hacia la cintura de esta para meterla por dentro de la ropa, no sin antes preguntar si tenía permiso para ello. Al recibir un acelerado sí por parte de ella, tiró de su ropa para quitársela, con movimientos rápidos pero gentiles. La reina se quedó sentada y desnuda sobre la cama, intentando averiguar cuáles serían las siguientes palabras que saldrían por su boca, pero este no la ordenó nada, sus manos lo hicieron todo. Pasaron por su cuerpo, agarrando la cintura de la muchacha. Empezó con besos por los muslos, acompañados de algún pequeño mordisco suave, pero pronto llegó a su principal destino, y antes de que Cornelia pudiese retorcerse de placer, la volvió a mover, esta vez para que ella quedase encima. Agarró el cabecero de la cama y se echó el pelo fuera de la cara para poder mirar al semiorco, el cual tenía la cara entre sus piernas.

\- ¿E-estás bien a- - su cuerpo se echó hacia delante, como si una pequeña descarga de energía la hubiese sacudido.

Se tapó la boca, no quería que sus gemidos se oyesen por todas las habitaciones. Atreyu parecía llevar la tarea con mucho mimo y cuidado, y la realidad es que lo estaba disfrutando, sobre todo al ver la cara que escondía la cabellera rosa de Cornelia. 

Las manos del semiorco acariciaban sus piernas, pero esta parecía estar tan metida en el placer que ni se fijaba en los pequeños detalles, los cuales seguramente recordaría cuando estuviese a solas. No tardó demasiado en alcanzar el orgasmo, ya no podía mantener la mano en su boca para no gritar, directamente se sujetó con las dos al cabecero. Su respiración estaba tan acelerada como sus pulsaciones, pero estaba siendo lo suficientemente consciente como para apartarse, echándose hacia atrás. 

Al contrario que ella, que parecía seguir en el plano del placer carnal, su mano sabía exactamente qué hacer. Bajó hasta el sexo ajeno, y por fuera de la ropa lo acarició. Atreyu no se quejó precisamente, aun así abrió los labios para soltar un fuerte suspiro.

\- Ah, Cornelia. Tal vez deberíamos descansar…

\- Si quieres paro - comentó, inclinándose hacia él, dejando el puente de venus en un lugar completamente estratégico para que con cada roce, él lo sintiese.

\- No, sabes perfectamente que no… - gruñó él, pero no de forma violenta. 

La aasimar se movió para terminar de sacarle a él también la ropa, y colocándose con cuidado sobre él. Cuando ya estuvo dentro, Atreyu, en lugar de quedarse tumbado, se incorporó, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero, pegando su cuerpo al de Cornelia para moverse con ella.

\- Atreyu… - soltó en un suspiro.

\- Empiezo a pensar que me has engañado, y que realmente eres hija de la mismísima Adaraya - a él tampoco se le hacía fácil hablar, su respiración acelerada y algún que otro gemido que le habrían impedido a la pelirrosa escuchar aquellas palabras de no haber sido porque lo tenía a centímetros de sus labios.

Como respuesta, lo besó. Pero no sólo una vez, ni dos, ni tres. Lo fue haciendo mientras el semiorco se movía, y para ello este agarraba la cintura ajena con fuerza. Aquello acabó cuando los dos parecían estar más que satisfechos. Recuperando el aliento, Atreyu dejó la espalda de nuevo sobre el colchón, quedando Cornelia sobre él. 

\-  _ Ich liebe dich _ \- dijo ella, pronunciando raro por culpa del acento cheonsiano, cerrando los ojos exhausta. 

\-  _ Meine Liebe _ … - respondió él, dejando un besito en su cabeza antes de dormirse, con una sonrisa de la que no era consciente.


End file.
